


Mother's Intuition

by xfmoon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer's Mom - Freeform, Lucifer's Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: Just a little something seen from Lucifer's mother's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: ******My first fic for this fandom. I adore this show and its characters. So happy I found something that inspired me to finally write something for it. Basically this is just a little drabble from Lucifer's mom's point of view.  
>  **Spoilers: ******for episode 2x02 Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire.  
>  **Disclaimer: ******I'm not a mom, and my intuition isn't anything to write home about, nor do I own the rights to Lucifer.

He was just like she remembered him, devilish, with one exception. Something had changed, and it wasn't just the fact that he had lost his wings. It was something else. A very subtle change, but it was there. She had seen it. It only occurred in a split second. But sometimes a second is all it takes for an instant to become an eternity.

She might not have been much of a mom to him - if you measured on the cheese noodle casserole scale - but she knew her son. She was his mother after all. And a mother knows these things, senses them.

It was that detective... Chloe. She was getting under his skin somehow. A feat that would seem impossible. Though mortal temptations were the devil's prerogative. And mortals and immortals have been known to fraternize from time to time over the course of history. But this... This was different; it wasn't just a simple flirtation.  Something much more powerful was a work here. She could feel it. Something strong enough to change him, his core, his nature. Whenever Detective Decker was around.

She could see it in his eyes; they sparkled with a different kind of fire. And she could see it in the tiny uncharacteristic smile, that didn't contain an ounce of his otherwise diabolical nature. Also she could hear it in his voice where she noticed a faint difference every time he was in the proximity of that cop. This mortal woman had bewitched him, unbeknownst even to her, it would seem.

But a mother knows. She wasn't quite sure what to think of all of it, just yet. Having someone come in and alter her son like that, manipulating him, even if it was an unconscious act. It might be in her best interest that she just held her tongue, for now at least, since she was running her own game of deceiving Lucifer. And if she wanted to keep Lucifer in the dark, playing along was her best chance not to raise suspicion. She had her reasons, good ones at that..., not wanting to go back to that hellhole for one, literally that was. And the triumph over, you know who. Somehow it would all work out, all in due time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N: ******Sorry for any inaccuracies in regards to the episode, I watched it once and only later decided to write this. And I wrote it pretty quickly to get it up before the new episode.


End file.
